


Pet Shop Fun

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Sebastian visit an animal shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shop Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: For moonofblindness who wanted Richard/Sebastian.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

“How about this one? Oh no, definitely this one! Aww, look at this little guy!”

Richard rolls his eyes. “He’s having too much fun, you see,” he says addressing the large black cat residing in the cage at his eye level. That cat doesn’t bother looking up from where he is grooming himself.

Shopping with Sebastian was always a risk. It could go one of two ways. One, Richard would be groped in the middle of the store, or two he would run around like a hyperactive child at a candy store. Today has to be the worst. They’re at the animal shelter looking for a furry little critter to take home with them.

So far Sebastian wants to take home every animal they encounter. It proved that Richard has a very giving boyfriend, but it isn’t exactly helpful in making a final decision.

Richard isn’t sure how he felt about cats. There’s that whole mess with the litter box since they poop inside. And he isn’t too keen on being used as a scratching post.

They would have to get a dog. That way Richard could let both Sebastian and the dog outside and they could chase each other until they were wore out and he could finally watch TV in peace.

Yes a dog would be a wonderful addition to their home.

By the time Richard has made his way over to the section where the dog are kept, Sebastian is in the back area having some one-on-one time with what amounted to be a tiny fluff ball with a rapidly moving tail.

“There you are! Would you look at this little fella,” Sebastian shouts. “He’s cute isn’t he?”

“He?” The poor dog had lost his dignity under all that white, poufy fur.

“Yes. His name is George. And we are going to take you home little guy,” he says speaking to the dog. “Aren’t we Rich?” It’s hard for Richard to say no when Sebastian looks so child-like in his joy. He’s easily excitable on most days and there is an excessive amount of excitement flowing though his veins. It makes his answer an easy one.

“Of course we are.”

Sebastian beams and Richard wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
